Willafred
by DeadlyValentine
Summary: There's a new girl in Whammy's with a pretty disturbing life. Can the Orphanage survive this maniacal child? NearxOC doesn't come till later Don't ask about the genre's.


Wanda cowered underneath her unfortunate gory bed, tears streaming down her eyes, some crazy psycho killer just ran in her quiet quaint house and killed her whole entire family, while they were having a relaxing family time in the living room.

While the killer was distracted from her barking savior of a dog, Cuddles, Wanda dashed to her bedroom, and hid underneath her bed. Cuddles' howls and whimpers could be heard very distinctly as the murderer stabbed the poor dog repeatedly. Silence, complete silence.

Silence meant bliss right? Not for Wanda. Silence meant the killer would be searching for her now. Searching for her death.

Her heart ached like the bloody murder her parents received as she tried not to cry out. The delicate patter of bare footsteps could be known, coming down the hallway.

Wanda covered her mouth to keep from shrieking, as the slaughterer walked into her room.

"Wanda, dearie, come out." He chortled. It was a hideous ugly of a cackle.

Wanda shook her head, even though she couldn't see him. The man frowned as he glanced around the room. Kneeling down he stared under her bed.

She shrieked, and began crawling backwards, going out from the opposite side of the bed.

He stared at her, and in pure anger, he glowered at her life span.

"Damn." He muttered underneath his breath. He couldn't kill her.

Well, if you can't tell by now, our infamous killer is none other than our Beyond Birthday, BB, B, Rue Ryuzaki. Whatever other names he might have.

And from Beyond's point of view, little Wanda Williams had a long healthy life ahead of her. With a long white arm he reached out and seized her arm, she thrashed like mad, but he held on, dragging her over.

"Come here you little child." He murmured as if he were talking to a lost puppy with no trust left. "I won't hurt you unless you make me." The raven-haired man pulled out the flailing 11 year old girl from underneath her bed.

Still struggling Wanda grabbed her nearby purse off the nightstand, beating it into Beyond's pale waxen face. Grabbing the purse from her hands and tossing it to some corner of the room, Beyond managed to cradle the girl in one arm and slap her senseless with the other. Closing his fist he slammed his hand into her head again, rendering her unconscious.

I suppose it never occurred to the little blonde about calling the police. Cold fresh fear makes you forget the most important things.

Beyond shook his head, and carried her to the bathroom, dropping her in the tub with a dull thunk. He pulled a handful of fine rope out of his back pocket, tying her hands and feet, made sure she was asleep and high tailed out of there.

_**Meanwhile,**_

L perched in his limousine, riding on his way home from another case he just solved. He was hungry, "Watari." He called to his driver, or father-figure.

"Yes L?" Watari asked around his white, well trimmed mustache.

"Do you believe we could take a quick snack break? I'm quite famished." His wide onyx eyes stared ahead, watching the older man.

"Of course, sir." Watari agreed.

They were driving back to L's headquarters, it was a few hours away from the hotel L had stayed at during the solving of his case. L was ready to go home, and just sit around devouring his cake. Watari's phone rang.

"Excuse me, L." L nodded it off, and stared out the window at the vast landscape, "Hello?" Watari asked into the cell phone. "Alright, how old? …... Very well …..... I'll be there in a little bit, I have L with me …......" L looked up, "Yes, I suppose he can await in the car."

By the sounds of it, Watari was picking up another child for the Whammy house. Delightful. L would tag along, it's not like the child has to know he's L. Or anyone else for that very matter.

Watari turned a corner and hung up his phone with a quick twist of his fingers, "L, we're going to be picking up a child who just witnessed a murder of her whole family."

L sighed, not his problem. But, if this case did appear to be interesting he'll look into it, "I'll come in, Watari."

Watari was shell-shocked, L? Come in a house where people can see him? Unlikely, but if that's what he wished, then alright.

The house where the child lived was only a mere 3 miles. What luck.

As they pulled into the quaint little neighborhood, there were people outside, holding children, and staring in silent fear as they looked upon the house at which the murder had taken place. There were cops everywhere, and the traditional yellow tape stretched across the yard. When Watari pulled up and got out, a man rushed to him, looking quite anxious.

"Watari, she won't come out. She's cowering in the bathtub, we untied her but she won't budge." He led Watari and L into the house.

Why wouldn't this girl come out? What's more troubling, is why the killer just spared her life like that.

L stayed by the dead bodies, studying them, while Watari went to go to the child in the bathroom.

There was shrieking, and hushed voices. "We won't hurt you, I promise, are you cold?"

The sound of someone's hiccuping cries could be heard.

"Miss, do you know who killed you're family."

There was a sniffling and snuffing sound.

_**Back to Wanda,**_

Why wouldn't these men leave her alone? She just wanted to fall asleep and forget this ever happened. Tremors shocked down her spine as a blanket was wrapped around her. She pulled away from the old man and the younger man who helped her and ran to her room, throwing open the doors to her ferret cage and pulled out her two ferrets. Lucky and Bandit. She cried into their soft black fur and they remained completely and deathly still, other than a few quick sniffs to make sure it was their owner cradling them.

The old man with the gray mustache came into the room after her.

"Hello, I'm Watari. I'm here to help. Want me to take those two with you and we can settle what's going to go on with them later?" Wanda nodded and handed her babies over, sniveling.

"Come, we'll take you to the car." They were going to take her away?

Eh, that was just fine with her. She couldn't stand to be in this place any longer.

Wanda was trying to remember the killer when the nice old man led her into the living room, where her parents bodies laid.

"Cover her eyes." Someone ordered.

But Wanda didn't care about her parents bodies or her brother and sister for that matter, all she could focus on was the raven-haired man in the middle of the room, standing in between her dead mother and father, staring at her.

That haunting man. He would haunt her forever wouldn't he?

Didn't _anyone_ see the killer... the horrible man who killed everyone she loved just standing there? Hands in his pockets as if nothing bad was happening.

Wanda let out a blood curdling shriek and charged him, jumping into the air, taking him down.

"_**YOU BASTARD!!!**_" She sobbed, pounding her fists into his head. "**_YOU!! Y-Y-YOU KILLED THEM!!!!!!!!!!_**" She screamed, she was going to avenge her family, her dog, her sanity.

_**What's going through L's mind,**_

_Get this child off me. _Why the hell would she believe that he murdered her family?

L seized her puny fists and held her still, "Please, get off of me."

_Shttoo! _She spat at him, "No. You killed my family! Now, I'm going to kill you." She said calmly and perfectly calculated, as if she were telling a small baby to hand over their candy.

"I didn't kill anyone." L sighed, well, that was a slight lie, he'd sent criminals to their execution, but she needn't know that.

"Wanda!!" Watari's voice sounded from above, "He never hurt anyone."

Why did she think L slaughtered his family? Was it...

B.

That Backup was at it again. That was the only explanation, because L looked so much like Beyond, it was only reasonable that she thought he killed her family.

Wanda was wrenched off of L by a nervous Watari. The younger man in the background cradled Lucky and Bandit.

L jumped up to his usual crouch and stared at the young girl.

This could only mean one thing, Beyond was killing again, and he wasn't far.

"Did the killer look, just like me, Wanda?" L asked, voice quiet and demanding.

"Yes." She said, her face as still as stone. "But you are the killer." She said as if it were completely obvious.

"No, I resemble the killer." L stated.

"No, you are the killer." She snapped.

L sighed, and Watari spoke up, "He's not the killer, he's got... a twin."

Oh Watari, nice quick thinking.

"Oh, your evil twin?" She cocked her head, staring down at L.

He stood up, watching her, "I suppose." He shoved his white pale hands deep into his baggy jeans pockets.

"Oh." She looked utterly satisfied, "Your twin needs to be caught."

Wanda had a point. L just watched her with his wide onyx eyes, Watari nodded.

"Now, Wanda, you'll need a new name. Something that starts with a W." Watari pondered for a while.

L had now taken a liking to the intriguing Wanda, so much so, he wanted to name her himself.

"Willafred." L said around his thumb, "Willa for short, W."

Wanda stood there, or now, Willa, stood there still, rolling her new name around in her mind, "Willa." She tried it out.

"Don't you agree, Watari?" L asked, "It suits her quite nicely."

Watari smiled and took the ferrets from the young man, "You wanted to name her? I was thinking, Wren, or Wendy."

Willa winced on 'Wendy', sure it was a nice name, she just didn't like it.

"Willafred, nothing else." L wagged a long white finger in Watari's direction.

_**All the while,**_

Willa looked down at the bodies that covered her floor. She knelt down, and slipped her mother's ring off the lifeless finger, crawling over to dead father and unbuckled his cross necklace, making her way across the bloody floor, she reached into her sister's jacket pocket and took her iPod, she stared at her brother, a toy plane a few feet away. Probably scattered during the attack. Scooping up the plane, she stood, her family's belongings in her arms.

Each item represented the most important things to them. Her mother's treasured pure diamond and gold wedding band, her father was a dedicated Christian man, who cherished his cross, her baby brother, loved airplanes and always said he was to be a pilot when he grew old. Her sister, was the purest music worshiper. She carried her purple iPod Nano wherever she went, Willa popped the ear buds in her ears and realized that a song was still playing. This brought big fat tears to return to her big brown eyes.

Watari knelt down, "Come Willa, it's time for you to go to your new home."

The three of them walked back to the limousine, Willa curled next to L, cradling her ferrets and listening to her sister's favorite song.

_scars, will heal, soon,  
this drug in us, spins the earth, down.  
better, it surely, i don't follow,  
said,  
i live low,  
Alice attack.  
children shouldn't play with dead things,  
only crawl,  
so your lonely sad eyes,  
cry crimson,  
blood.  
drop it, it's dead,  
we dropped down, and took the body's head.  
sad eyes.  
scars, like chopping daggers  
see you'll never walk  
only stagger.  
sad eyes, cry crimson, blood _

Willa turned her head into the crook of L's shoulder, as she listened to the careful lyrics, tears pricked her eyes again for the umpteenth time that day.


End file.
